The dragon that fell for the moon
by JustAnotherCrazyMind
Summary: There is no good story without mythical creatures, without a curse, without a savior, or without a love. And that was their story; the dragon that fell for the moon...


**Ok, so yeah, I'm new here, my mother language isn't English, so, would you like being nice? *puppy face* anyway, hope someone like it... **

**Oh, and thank you very much to AlouCM08 who served as a beta reader! THANK YOU :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>He woke up abruptly in the middle of the night; sat straight on the bed, sweating and breathing heavily, it was always the same nightmare, that ugly face, the mark, the ones he loved in pain, blood all over the place, screams, and she… she…<p>

A soft hand appeared on his shoulder making him to fall slowly on his back again, resting the head on the pillow; that tiny hand now caressing his cheek, while a sweet and calming voice broke the silence, "Shh baby, shh, it's alright, it's over now". There she was, her angelic features with the right words. Just like thousands of times before. Just like that day he would never forget.

Her tiny body covered with the white sheets. Her long, blonde and curly hair spread all over the pillow even if she was already half sat; she slightly tilted to his side, looking him right through his eyes, making him to get lost in those deep blue oceans.

{_The war was over, but not the pain, not the fear, nor the disgust had disappeared. He was desperate. His father would go to Askaba;, no doubt about that. And he wouldn't refuse, all he wanted was his father away from him and his mother. _

_But there he was, still in the battlefield. Glad everything was over. Glad that the Dark Lord was gone forever. However there was one thing that kept him worried, during all the battle, she… Where was she? He had been looking for her for hours, among spells, hexes; what had kept him going had been the illusion of finding her. Her blonde head among the others, her tiny body, her dreamy eyes... Where was she? _

_Thinking the worst__, he fell on his knees. His hands covering that slender face, now all covered in dust, wounds and tears. He had never cried before. Not when he got the Dark Mark, not when he had been assigned his first mission, not when his father would ignore him or call him coward. But now, now was different, she wasn't there. The one who had seen him through his eyes, who had been nice even though she was prisoner in his own house. She had believed in him, trusted him. She, she had shown him feelings he had never thought were possible. She, the one who had truly loved him, not expecting nothing in exchange, the one who had made him feel something special, the one he was in love with…_

"_Shh, it's alright, it's over now…" At those words and that soft hand on his shoulder, his body acted by instinct. He stood up all of a sudden and turned around to face… her. All he was able to do was embrace her not wanting to ever let go of her again. "You are alive…" he whispered in her ears, as more of a question than a sentence. "As alive as you are…" she giggled with that soft and dreamy voice, what made him want to hold her tighter. And then, then all the fear came back to him, "I love you…" she had whispered in such a way that if they hadn't been embraced he would have never been able to hear that. He released her and staring into her eyes showed her all what he wanted to say. She saw it, she knew it. But she only smiled in that sweet way that only she was capable of doing. "Why?" he asked, half scared, and half curious. "Because…" she said with a light sigh "… of all the people surrounding you, it was me who you decided to show your soul to…". Those simple words made him relax, and a honest smile spread through his face. "My love is all yours…" he declared, now with a softer voice. And while her smile became wider she asked him the same question he had asked minutes ago, not because she didn't believe him, but because she wanted him to say it; she wanted to hear it from his own lips. "Because…" he answered looking straight into her eyes, showing a total sincerity "… of all the people surrounding me, you were the only one, who saw beyond what I showed, beyond what I wanted to pretend…" _

_And with a tender kiss they sig__ned the beginning of a new life. A kiss full of relief, pain, angst, worries, freedom; a kiss full of love…_}

And there she was that night; like she had been since that day, right beside him to give comfort, security, to show him new things that he had never noticed before. In exchange, there he was for her, just for her, taking care of her, believing in her words as none had done before. Not ridiculing her beliefs, just questioning them in cases, but accepting them at the end. Just like he had done with her, questioned but accepted her, just for who she was. He didn't want her to change. He loved her for who she was and she loved him for who he truly was…

And as she used to say, there is no good story without mythical creatures, without a curse, without a savior, or without a love. And that was their story; the dragon that fell for the moon, the only one capable of seeing him beyond what he looked like, the only one capable of ending with his curse, the only one capable of saving him. And he, he had been the only one who had truly loved her, the one who had accepted her the way she was.

In their story, he was her Draco and she was his Luna…


End file.
